


Mi vida

by vintagelady



Series: (ITH Oneshots) [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: :), ;), Engaged Sonny/Pete, F/M, M/M, and Married Benny/Nina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelady/pseuds/vintagelady
Summary: Nina and Sonny talk about their partners.(Oneshot :>





	Mi vida

**Author's Note:**

> aaaAaaa i love these ships

Sonny decided to leave the bodega open for a little while, hoping that anything interesting would happen. He waited for twenty minutes or so before Nina walked in the bodega.

"The mayor of Nueva York! What's up, Nina?" Nina laughed at the nickname.

"Nothing much. Unlike you, you seem to be having fun."

"Ah, yes. Staring at the bodega ceiling for an hour straight, boyfriend is doing a commission, and Usnavi having his second honeymoon with Vanessa while they're both on vacation. Yes, I'm having lots of fun today."

Nina had a look of disgust when Sonny mentioned the 'vacation', but it was later replaced with a grin. Sonny's sarcasm made her laugh sometimes.

"Well, you don't mind me joining in? I could use someone to talk to."

Sonny smiled, saying a quiet 'sure'.

"How's Pete?"

"How's Benny?" Nina decided to answer first.

"He's doing fine. We're doing fine. My dad seems to trust him enough to let him marry me. Now, how's Pete?"

"He's great. Earning good money from commissions and stuff. Don't know what to expect once we're, uh, married."

Nina stared at the ring Sonny had. Sonny was only 19, and he's already engaged. Not like it bothered Nina, but Usnavi certainly felt different about it, giving Sonny talks about it. Sonny still said 'yes', and he doesn't regret it.

"My little Sonshine is getting married. Just a few years ago, you were following me all the time, me being your babysitter and all that."

"Was it a good decision?"

"Huh?"

"Was it a good decision marrying your partner? Like, is it difficult or anything?"

Nina sat there quiet for a second. It only took her another second to realize what Sonny was asking. He was asking for marriage advice.

Nina has only been married for nearly two years. She wasn't sure if that was enough time to actually be good at giving advice about it.

"Shit, uh, sorry, let's talk about something el-"

"No, no, it's okay, Sonny. You're asking if marriage is worth it." Sonny nodded, as Nina began to explain.

"Well, I had doubts about it at first. Since Benny was the first person I had ever been in a relationship with, but I still went along with it."

"Damn, could've fooled me. With your looks, any person would've dated you." Nina laughed, but continued to explain.

"When the day came, all of my doubts went away. I knew that it was what I wanted. You were there at my wedding, Sonny, I think you know how Benny felt about it too."

"He cried. Like, legit cried, Nina. Your husband, Benny, the Benny that worked at the dispatch, my cousin's best friend, cried. It was something so rare to see, and you didn't say anything about it afterwards."

"Because I was also crying. Didn't notice, but those were happy tears. I married my love, and I didn't regret it for a second. Now, you're wondering on life once you're married, right?" Sonny nodded.

"Well, I didn't regret it. Not one bit. We still acted the way we acted before we got married."

"Like a, uh, couple?"

"Yup. We didn't change anything about our relationship. It's basically the same thing, except marriage just made us..closer, somehow. So, yeah."

Sonny felt relief instantly.

"But.."

Nevermind.

"..You do get into arguements at points, Sonny. Don't worry, that's fine for any relationship. It happens all the time."

"I don't argue with Pete."

"You two always seem like a perfect couple, but I know you're lying. Sonny, just the other week, I heard you yelling at Pete about something. In other words, 'arguing' with him."

Sonny whispered a very quiet 'fuck' in frustration. Was he really that loud?

"It's fine, Sonny. Now, I told you what I know. How did the proposal go?"

"Crying. I cried a lot. He also cried. As an emotional person, I can say that it was a happy experience."

"Are you two planning the wedding already?" Sonny couldn't help but grin at the thought of it. He was _marrying_ Pete.

"Yeah. Yeah, we are."

"You two are cute together."

"I'd say the same about you and Benny."

"I still remember when you had a crush on me."

"It was a phase, Nina. Nothin' to remember, all in the past."

"Sure, Sonny."

They continued talking until someone enters the bodega.

"Yo, Sonny, I thought you closed the bode- oh. Uh, am I interrupting something?"

Sonny quickly stands up, hugging Pete.

"Everything alright, mi vida?"  
Nina was smiling through the whole conversation. She truly was happy for Sonny.

"Yeah, It's just that I haven't seen my boyfriend in five hours and I want attention."

Pete gives a quick kiss to Sonny's forehead.  
"You should close up. It's getting late and I don't want you working too much."

"I'm working night-shift since I'm the only employee here."

"Not anymore. Let's close up the bodega. And, uh, hi, Nina."

"Hi. I guess I should get going now. Bye, Sonny."  
Nina walks out of the bodega, heading towards her apartment. She checked her phone, noticing it was almost 12AM. How the hell did she spend two hours talking to Sonny?

Nina then calls Benny, to let him know she's on her way.

"Benny?"

"Holy shit, Nina, I was worried sick."

"I was talking to Sonny for a while, sorry."

"It's fine. You're coming back?"

"Yeah, I'm almost there."

"Did you get the things that Camila wanted from the bodega?"

Nina stops walking, remembering the reason why she even went into the bodega in the first place.

"Mom is gonna kill me."

**Author's Note:**

> it's really short, im soRRY ;(


End file.
